gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 635
Summary Kagura, Son and his mercenaries stare in surprise as Kamui reveals himself. Abuto and the rest of the Seventh division also show themselves, Abuto even adding that they all will fight back if Son messes with Kagura. Son recognizes the group and wondered why the supposedly died off group was on Earth. Kamui counters that pirates don't die off: as long as order exist, chaos will follow. If a uniting force appears, then there will be a counter-force that resists. And while the Liberation Army was ganging up on Earth, they were doing the opposite, fighting against the universe for Earth. In space, Enshou orders his ships to surround the Oukokuan/Kiheitai and destroy them. Just to see said ships destroyed by blasts, signalling the arrival of the Harusame remnant lead by Shoukaku and Batou. Takasugi chastises them for being late but the duo complains about their leader going to Earth that may be destroyed. Though Takasugi counters that Kamui was there to confront the more dangerous enemy. Shoukaku and Batou happily decide to have fun against the Liberation Army. On Earth, Kamui comments that he is fully aware of the real enemy and demands that Kagura stand up and fight, reminding her of how she taught him to do the same, in order to become the strongest. Kagura smirks as she rises, stating that he was still acting like the idiot he was despite her beating him. Kamui wonders why Gintoki allowed him and his division to go on ahead while Gintoki and the humans push back against the Army without one word being spoken. Kagura answers that Gintoki understood that Kagura won't lose to Kamui and Kamui won't allow himself to be beaten again by anyone other than her. And thus Gintoki trusts that the duo will win this fight. Son admits that the only way to stop the cannon is to take Japan since trying to find a way to shut down the virus ended in failure. He doubts that they would make it to the deadline since he has to deal with other Yato though not by much. Abuto calls him out for his confidence but Son mocks the present for being past their prime since Hosen. He also adds that powerful, rare Yato like Hosen were more common in his day. He laments that since the Yato exodus from Kouan centuries before, the Amanto race grew weak through the generations. He declares he will show his enemies the true power of the Yato before growing in size and muscle. Abuto reveals that Son was the legendary mercenary named Eldest, known to have mastered the qigong breathing techniques to the point where he can manipulate his lifespan and was said to have lived for at least 200 years. Son abruptly attacks the stunned division, further lamenting the deplorable state of the present Yato and calling himself the true Yato. His punch is blocked by Kamui and both males grapple with both hands. Kamui remarks that he didn't care about Son's "vintage" centuries old blood as he and Kagura held the blood of a Yato (Kouka) who protected them and Kouan for millennia. As Kagura starts to attack behind Son, a smirking Kamui declares that they will show him what a true Yato is. Characters * Harusame ** 7th Division *** Kamui *** Abuto ** Neptune Shoukaku ** Pluto Batou * Kagura * Altana Liberation Army ** Enshou ** Yato Tribe ** Master Son * Takasugi Shinsuke * Sakata Gintoki (cameo) * Kouka (flashback) * Umibouzu (flashback) Category:Chapters